Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson
by Nalle5frends
Summary: AU: Kurt is a kindergarden teacher. Blaine is a high school teacher. They meet at a teach meet and are instantly drawn to each other. But how are they going to be able to keep contact if the constantly forget to give each other their phone numbers? Rating may go up for future shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

"Emily, please describe to us the relationship between Jane and Mr Rochester".

The student shuffled to stand up in the middle of the classroom rambling of her mind. Blaine couldn't help but notice that she'd probably done her assignment last night. Leaning back in his chair, Blaine jotted down the little arguments she had. His mind drifted off easily, and he began to think of tonight's teach meet. Blaine had been honorably invited because he was "an inspiration and nuanced educator on the edge of society", as the inviter put it. Apparently, all sorts of people were coming tonight; middle school teachers, guidance counselor and even kindergarden teachers. He was going to present his teaching and assessment method. _Do I even have a method? All I do is what seems to be the most fun. I wonder if there going to be any food there, I'm likely to be stuck here until five, so I'll be starving. Hope they'll have some coffee as well..._

"Mr Andersson?", Blaine was interrupted from his thoughts about food by the student with the haphazard presentation.

"Yes, thank you Emily. That was most... interesting. Now, you all have presented your assignment, we'll be doing a new kind of exercise, so follow me students."

Blaine led the students out of the classroom and out on the green meadow by the bleachers. The sun was shining brightly, and he gestured the students to sit down in the grass.

"Now, firstly that classroom choked all my possible ways of breathing. Secondly, there's sun outside. Thirdly, here we'll holding class and performing our exercises for the next couple of lessons. Unless its raining of course."

Blaine always enjoyed to teach class in the sun. It brought happy smiles, energy and enthusiasm out of the students. Blaine always try to keep a positive attitude towards his students. He knew he wanted to educate youngsters when he was widely appreciated as homework tutor in his younger days. Although, being a 28 year old teacher, he wasn't that old. His father and mother was delighted to hear Blaine's decision to become a teacher, both finding that he would be the perfect fit. Many students liked his lessons and payed attention.

"When you look around yourself now, you may think that we're only in a meadow. But in Jane Eyre when Jane ran along the meadow, escaping Mr Rochester's manor, she was in great distress. Now, that very particular scene may be hard to relate to when we're outside in such sunny weather. For this assignment you will be writing that scene from Jane's point of view. You can use this place as a source of inspiration or try reenact the scene. Let's get started!"

* * *

"Oh, please don't go—we'll eat you up—we love you so!", The little children of St. Luke's School, New York were seated in a huddle around Mr Hummel. They all listened gingerly as the story about Max and the beasts continued on.

"Mr Hummel?", a knock to the door interrupted Kurt in his story telling. Tina, his colleague, stood in the doorway motioning for him to come over. Kurt nodded and closed the book.

"Hey kids! You know what? Miss Cohen-Chang here is going to tell me something and if you stay clam during the time there'll be a surprise for you!", The children cheered and interacted with each other as calmly as they could. Kurt went over to Tina who he followed out into the hallway.

"Hey Tina, what's up?"

"We're going to the teach meet tonight right?", Kurt nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Yeah, about that. You know that guy from the dance studio we visited last week with the kids. Well, he called me and asked if I wanted to go for dinner."

"And you're wondering if I could go as two people?"

"Yes, please Kurt! He's like really good looking and have really nice abs!"

"Okay then Tina. But you'll have to give me what you are supposed to present to me by lunch."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll have it ready for you by noon!"

Teaching was a passion Kurt and Tina shared together, for the younger children especially. Both of them have been on this journey together since college. Best friends; they work together and live together. They share a small apartment in East Village, Lower Manhattan which they were lucky enough to find. As teachers, Kurt and Tina both like to attend teach meets for inspiration.

Kurt returned back to the kids waiting in the small reading room to find them fairly calm. He picked something up, held it behind his back and sat down in his chair.

"Now, I said that I would have a surprise for you if you stayed clam. Firstly, I know you have wanted me to read this for a long time and it came in yesterday. Secondly, you will all be able to go for lunch a little bit earlier than the others!" The children cheered. Kurt shushed and took out the book behind his back.

"It's 'The house at Pooh Corner'". Kurt opened the book at began to tell the story about Pooh and Piglet building a house for Eyore. The children loved story time before lunch and so did Mr Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"It isn't actually, lucky you!"

"Sure is", Blaine smiled and sat down in the small plastic chair. "I'm Blaine Anderson, you are?"

"The name's Martin Olson, I'm a professor at NYU".

"The NYU? Which department?"

"Steinhardt, we specialize in culture, education and human development." He smiled and shook Blaine's hand. "Gosh, I just sounded like an advertisement, anyway it explains why I am here."

"I went there for my teacher's education, but I don't seem to be able to recall your name", Blaine pondered.

"Oh, I recently started working as a professor at the NYU. I'm from Sweden, where I grew up".

"Wow, that's quite some distance. How come you've come here?"

Just as Martin would answer Blaine's question, a lady at the front cleared her throat to catch the attention of the audience.

"Good evening everyone, thank you all for coming here tonight! We have some great educator here tonight to inspire us! The first one to speak is mr Hummel of St. Luke's school. Mr Hummel?" The lady peeked over the audience looking for his face.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry!" The door to the room slammed open and in came mr Kurt Hummel, hair disheveled and arms full of wet papers and a soaked through coffee mug. All eyes were on him.

"It's quite all right mr Hummel. We've just started. If you'd like we can take someone else in the mean time so that you can dry off?"

"Thank you, but I'm ready, I just need my computer and a projector".

"Of course mr Hummel".

The lady excused herself and let Kurt take the spot. Kurt who've dropped off all of his things at a nearby chair were opening up his computer to start up his presentation. Ready to go, he faced the audience. Many people were observing him intently, but there was only one person who caught Kurt's attention.

* * *

The first thought that struck Blaine was how incredulously wet the man was, who'd just came rushing in. The second one was, how ruined that coffee must have been by now. The man, mr Hummel, who he was apparently, was the first person to present. Blaine who came earlier, never noticed the sudden rain fall. He leaned over to Martin to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know who he is? Never heard of him before".

"Yeah, I know who he is. His name's Kurt, he is actually my boyfriend".

"That's your boyfriend? Does he know that you're here tonight?"

"Actually he isn't aware of that, matter of fact. I thought I would surprise him and take him to dinner afterwards".

"How sweet of you, you've been together for a long time?"

"We started dating a few weeks back, I visited the school he worked at and I asked him out".

"Are you in love?" Martin looked at Blaine oddly for asking the question.

"What an odd question? Not yet, I don't really know if we've reached that point of seriousness yet".

Blaine nodded and then turned his head to face mr Kurt Hummel. In the same minute, Kurt had turned his head and their gazes met over all the other people in the room.

Now, the third and most important thought struck Blaine just then. Besides the wet hair flopping onto his forehead, the soaked shirt that stuck to his body and the shoes that made squishy noises when he walked, were those eyes pierced that right into his. Normally it is quite hard to make out another person's eyes from such a distance, but in this case it didn't seem like a problem. It did take a few seconds for them to break the contact and for Martin to lean over to Blaine to catch Kurt's gaze as well. Kurt, who just felt a bit sad for the broken eye contact was now surprised to find the eyes of his boyfriend looking into his. A confused smile settled on his face.

"Hello everybody, my name is Kurt Hummel. I am a teacher of the St. Luke's school where my friend Ms Tina Cohen-Chang and I work. She, unfortunately, wasn't able to attend tonights meeting and I'll entertain you in her place." Kurt said with smile. "Although I would have entertained you even if she was here, because we do the presentation together because we work together and..."

Kurt rambled some about Tina and him until he caught the gaze of Blaine once more. If only he could skip this whole darn presentation and just stare into those eyes. Imagine, if he could just look into them while skipping into the sunset of a dewy meadow.

Albeit, he had a boyfriend, who was sitting next to mr skip-into-the-sunset-on-a-dewy-meadow, and he was staring intently at Kurt. Hoping to catch the gaze you know, of _his boyfriend. _


End file.
